


Secret Lovers

by the_illuminated4



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO Kara Danvers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Human Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, M/M, Multi, Requited Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_illuminated4/pseuds/the_illuminated4
Summary: She was a secretary, then a lover, did she become the wife ?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	Secret Lovers

Imra kissed her cheek, “Good luck on your business trip, dear.”

Kara smiled, “Thanks, tell Mike I said hi.” She got into the waiting limo and left. Kara loosened her tie and relaxed. The stress at home was being too much for her. Kara hated her home life, there were only a few good things in her life: her jobs and her long trips. Being CEO of the most used air line in the world was stressful. Unlike most CEOs, Kara was concerned with how her company affected the world. It ensured that all workers were happy, the people who flew never had any complaints, and ensured that their planes were up to date with the latest technology. But with a well-paid job, her ‘trophy wife’ came from her. Kara met Imra Ardeen almost five years ago, they got married and she made sure that Imra dressed in the latest fashion and was never unhappy. What Kara didn’t realize was that she was cheating on him behind her back with her friend Mike. Kara didn’t use that against her, she didn’t care. When Imra became pregnant with her first child, she was exuberant. When their son was born, that was the last day of his “perfect” life. It was obvious that the child was not Kara’s and she decided to just move on. She used her family as a good image of her business, hoping that people would be attracted more to her company, thinking that it was focused on the family. Kara lived her depressing life, living day after day ... until a few years ago. The limo entered the airport gate and crossed the runway until it reached the company’s plane: El Enterprise. The driver left to open the door for Kara to open in front of him.

“John, what did I tell you about trying to open the door for me?”

The driver laughed, “It doesn’t hurt to try Mrs. EI.” He opened the trunk and handed Kara his bags.

“Thank you John.” She gave the driver $ 50 and continued on to the plane. The small ladder was open for her. Kara went up the stairs and was greeted by her favorite flight attendant.

“H-Hello, Ms. Zor-El,” greeted the ivory-colored woman. Her name was Lena. She was the main reason Kara loved her travels. Lena was hired to be her personal assistant a few years ago. They started a good friendship, playing with each other constantly. But one flight, Kara had gotten up to use the bathroom and caught Lena in the small room, giving herself pleasure. At first it was strange between the two, but she confessed that she fell in love with Kara. Since then, they started a secret love affair. Lena was not happy to be the ‘other woman, but Kara assured her that his wife was cheating on him from the start and even had a son by another man. On her fourth date, Lena became pregnant with her child. Kara assured her that she would make sure all expenses were paid and would even visit her son as much as she could. She continued to be her personal assistant after pregnancy to keep up appearances. Kara usually made up na excuse for long business meetings and escaped to Lena’s house to see her son. Her name was Kalleb, he looked like Kara. He was at least 3 years old now and when Lena came with Kara, her friend Sam would take care of him.

Kara smiled at her secret lover’s nervousness, “I know I have to remind John about the formal name, but I didn’t think I would have to say anything to you.”

She put a lock of hair behind her ear, “I’m just making sure, I didn’t know if anyone was coming.”

“I wouldn’t let anyone else spoil our little time with each other.” Kara assured her. She continued towards her usual seat, placing the suitcase beside her. Lena closed the plane door and joined Kara in the main cabin.

“Do you need anything to drink?” Lena asked.

She shook her head, “Not now, Lena.” The pilot entered the cockpit, easing his mood a little.

“Mrs. Zor-El, it is na honor to be your pilot today. When I heard that you needed someone for your 11 hour flight to England, I was the first to offer my services. Again, thank you very much for this opportunity” The pilot said.

“Well, we’ll see how you do and, hopefully, we have no problem. I’ve had a lot of horrible pilots ...”

The pilot was silent, thinking that he may have gotten himself into something bad. “She’s messing with you, Ben.” Lena finally told him. “She likes to mess with her new drivers sometimes.”

Ben took a long breath, thankful that he had done nothing to irritate him. Kara just stood up and laughed: “Sorry about that, but it’s kind of my way of messing with people. Just respect my privacy and we’ll get along. I get enough attention when I do my charity events and everything, I need my employees are perfectly fine and relaxed during this, can you do that Ben? “He nodded. Kara patted him on the shoulder, “Good to know. When can we take off?”

“I already got the good Mrs. Zor-El, we can take off now.” Kara nodded as she returned to her chair and Ben returned to the cabin.

She buckled up and Lena did the same at her side. “You always have to ruin my fun, don’t you?”

She smiled slightly, “If I didn’t, I’m sure he would have shit himself.

They listened as the plane started and waited for them to start moving. “How’s Kalleb?”

Lena looked around briefly, making sure that no one had approached him. “You look more and more each day.”

“How’s the house? Do you need a bigger place? Or maybe more clothes for the baby or for you?” Asked Kara.

She shook her head, “No, everything is perfect ... except one thing ...”

Kara felt the guilt in her heart again. She knew that not being with Lena and Kalleb all the time was hurting her as much as he was. Every night she spent alone .. “Lena, I promise there will come a time when you and I can be publicly together.”

“When Lena asked, hearing the hurt in her voice.” You always say that Kara ... but more time goes by. “

Kara couldn’t take it anymore. The pain that was in her life was now transferring to her, she didn’t deserve to feel any pain. It was all her fault that she had a secret child with him. Lena was surprised to feel Kara’s hand on hers and squeeze lightly, “After this trip ... this will be the last of our secret case ... I will file the divorce papers with Imra,”

“But what about lmra. I can’t let her keep half of her business for me,” Lena said.

“She signed a prenuptial agreement. I stay with my company and my money. I have the best lawyers in the country. Imra won’t be able to touch a dime anymore. Anyway, it doesn’t matter, Mike owns shares in the biggest companies in the world, she won’t change lifestyles anytime soon. “Kara assured her. “We will be able to live together soon and we won’t have to keep our relationship in the shadows.”

Lena undid the buckle and jumped on her lap, crushing her lips against Kara’s. She smiled against her lips as she held him tighter, “Thank you so much Kara, you have no idea how much that means to me.”

“Anything for you Lena,” said Kara. She quickly put on her seat belt when the plane started to move. It took off from the ground and they waited for confirmation before they could walk. Ben told them it was okay and they broke free and went back to the small room in the back where Kara used to sleep. They passed the stairs that went down to where they kept the food and the crew sometimes slept. A worker saw them pasattendan

“Mrs. Zor-El,” the man went up the stairs and saw that Lena was with her. “Oh Lena, were you helping her with anything?”

She nodded, “Yes, Mrs. Zor-El needs a back massage. She has a pain in her lower back and I will help you with that.”

He raised na eyebrow, “Are you going to massage her back? Lena? The flight attendant?”

“Yes, she is,” Kara told him. “Lena is trained as a masseuse. She is one of the only people, other than my wife or my doctor, who will allow me to touch my body. Lena knows exactly what she is doing and knows her limits. Do you have a problem with my preferences?” Kara asked.

The man shook his head: “No, ma’am, I just didn’t know that Lena was a masseuse.”

“It’s okay, but please let her do her job. I have a lot of back pain.” Kara said as they returned to the living room.

“Oh ma’am, what would you like to eat?” He asked.

“I am perfectly fine with nothing now, but I will definitely inform you when I am hungry.” Kara said as she and Lena entered the room. She closed the door behind them. “He’s a real nosy Nancy”

“Sorry,” she apologized for her co-worker. “I think he has a crush on me or something.

“Seriously?”

Lena smiled, “He can’t face you, Kara.” She kissed him, the two of them falling back on the bed. They removed each other’s outer clothes until Kara was in her underwear and Lena in a bra and panties.

Kara smiled when she hovered over him. Kara examined her choice of panties, lacy baby blue bra and matching lacy baby blue shorts. “I like these.” She pulled on her panties. “But I would like them to look better on you.” Lena undressed them until her naked body was pressed against his. After having her son, she was adamant about being naked in front of Kara again. She was worried that Kara would not want her anymore, since her body was not as tense and happy as before. But she was wrong, his lust for her never stopped. Lena took off her boxers and didn’t even take a breath before putting it inside her. They groan at the familiar feeling. Like a bicycle, the two never forgot the flow of fluid between them, like the way the wind and water pushed and pulled together. Lena moved her hips against his, increasing the pleasure between them. Their kiss was violent, their hands were over each other and their love never stopped. Soon they were lost in the pleasure they felt as if they had become one, reaching peaks that neither of them felt without the other.

“Kara,” she moaned.

“Lena,” Kara grunted. “I’m almost there.” Without answering, Lena’s legs wrapped around her waist, accepting her expected seed inside her. A few more thrusts and Kara emptied into her, bringing Lena to orgasm as well. They snuggled into each other’s arms, allowing the feeling of euphoria to slowly lower them. Lena ended up on top of Kara, her head resting on her chest. Kara brushed a strand of hair from her face. “You are amazing Lena ...”

“No, I’m not,” Kara rolled her eyes with a smile, Lena was never able to accept compliments from her.

She held it tighter, “Shut up and give a compliment.” She leaned over and kissed him. Kara smiled as she stuck her head into the curve of her neck, counting the hours until she was officially hers.

**_“Welcome back to TMZ. The news of the day is that the youngest billionaire in the world, Kara Zor-El, is officially divorced from his wife Imra Ardeen. According to our sources, after she left the plane of his trip to England, Kara immediately went to register the divorce papers, but this is where the plot gets complicated. Mike Gand. Since the divorce lmra moved in with his new sugar daddy didn’t blink. To our surprise, our favorite charity billionaire isn’t taking it seriously. She announced her relationship with her personal stewardess, Lena Luthor, and he said that he would also adopt her son as his own. Strangely, the child looks exactly like Kara. Was Lena the other woman in the relationship who was bound to break and burn after she cheated? Or just a little coincidence? We’ll keep you updated as the story progresses. “_**


End file.
